Dragen/History
Background Dragen was born several hundred years ago as the third child and second son of Shen Du, the Fire Demon Sorcerer, of at least three known children. He was born into the era where humans were being ruthlessly ruled by demons and as such, Dragen developed an arrogant personality and superiority complex, viewing himself as superior than humans and lesser demons. He had two older siblings: a sister, Tiamat and brother, Pythios. As he grew up, Dragen witnessed his two older siblings pledge their lives to their father, only to be abandoned like tools when they were no longer useful to him. Tiamat saved their father's life but instead of saving her, Shen Du chose to abandon her, seeing her as no longer useful while Pythios, out of fanatic loyalty, got himself killed in Shen Du's name. This greatly troubled and disturbed Dragen, prompting him to run away and leave his father behind in order to live his own life and refusing to suffer the same fate as his siblings. At some point in his life, Dragen battled Jian Dun, the Metal Demon Sorcerer, and was able to forge his own Demon Weapon as a result. This turned out to be a lie he fabricated, however. In reality, Dragen broke into Jian Dun's armory and stole a weapon, which he claimed as his Demon Weapon to cover up his own insecurity. With the rise of Chi Wizardry and subsequent banishment of Demon Sorcerers, Dragen was able to avoid banishment and was successful in remaining in the human world undetected. He chose not to reignite a demon-human conflict purely out of a lack of interest and laziness. Instead, he spent the years honing his powers and fighting skills. Because he spent the majority of his life in the human world, he is far more familiar with human concepts, technology and slang terms than more demons. City Shadows With the return of his father to the human world, Dragen was recruited to help him search for the Keys of the Demon King in order to free his grandfather, Mo Wang, the Demon King. Though Dragen was usually uninterested in human and demon affairs alike, he agreed to help out of boredom and an interest in finally meeting the younger, half-human brother that eluded him in the past. In reality, Dragen had briefly forgotten the reason why he separated from his father and held on to some hope that his father had changed. Dragen first went after the Mountain Key, but was stopped by the intervention of Renita Ryder. He tracked down the Key once more to a museum in Los Angeles, where he ended up meeting his brother and developing an interest in Mala Reid, but was one again stopped by Renita. When Drago attempted to find the next Key through visions, Dragen intercepted him and revealed it's location so they could fight again. When they met at the Mausoleum of the First Qin Emperor in Xi'an, Dragen displayed his additional powers, such as animation, that Drago lacked. In the end, Dragen was successful in overpowering his brother and his friends and got away with the Moon Key. In Loch Ness, Dragen viciously attacked the Loch Ness Monster, who was guarding the Water Key. Despite wounding it, the Loch Ness Monster was able to repel him with the help of the Shadow Strikers. During the battle at the Kohala volcano in Hawaii, Dragen used the Fire Key's powers to revive the extinct volcano, forcing the rest of the Strikers to evacuate. As he fought with Drago one on one, Dragen criticized his brother for his lack of independence and how he always changes himself to please others. Before making his escape, Dragen used the key once more to effectively shut down the volcano. He does this though, in order to finish Drago off himself, rather than save his life out of selflessness. Later, when Dragen presented the key to Shen Du, he suggested Shen Du help him in the field. Shen Du, however, angrily responded that he cannot risk exposing himself and drawing the attention of the Chans. Shen Du then went on to criticize Dragen for his utter lack of motivation and purpose and called him nothing more than a lazy slacker who could learn a thing about drive from Drago. This criticism did not resonate well with Dragen, who greatly disliked being compared to Drago and was determined to prove himself as the superior son. In a subsequent encounter, Dragen pointed out that Drago had always changed himself to please others and took great pleasure in the fact that his words prompted Drago to flee. During this time, he tried to move in on Mala. However, this greatly backfired when Mala affirmed her faith in Drago and pointed out that Dragen was actually jealous of him. Following this, Drago returned and battled against Dragen, spawning his own Demon Weapon in the process and breaking Dragen's saber, both actions which greatly angered him. When all the keys were found, Dragen was sent by his father to gather Chi ingredients for a restoration spell to give Mo Wang a quick power boost. True to Shen Du's prediction, the Shadow Strikers arrived at their hideout, where Dragen first greeted them. Ren opted to stay behind and fight him while the others continued. Though Dragen had power, Ren had more skill and crafty planning, making the match fairly even. However, when by chance Dragen got the upper hand and fatally stabbed Ren, he immediately regret and confusion over what he really wanted. He admitted he did not want her to die and had grown rather fond of her since he had never met anyone who could match him in battle, let alone someone who was human. While Ren urged him to finish her off, he instead saved her life, using his heat vision to seal her wounds shut. While she rested, Dragen returned to the central chamber to confront his father. Dragen teamed up with his younger brother to fight against Shen Du and trap him within the vault of the Demon King. After this, Dragen assumed a human form with the intention of living among humans and learning more about himself. He turned down an offer from his brother to live with him and was determined to find his own path. Some time after this, Dragen began following Ren as she went on her usual missions. He supposedly set fire to abandoned buildings in a bid to get her attention. It ultimately worked and Ren allowed Dragen to travel with her and accompany her on missions, though she still would not let him know the Ryder headquarters location. While in London, Dragen accompanied Ren on a mission to assess a young girl with the same sixth sense powers as her. Using the aliases "Rebecca" and "David", they arrived at the family's home. However, Ren quickly realized something that troubled her to such a degree that she wanted to leave, but was unable to as the parents arrived. Dragen remained downstairs with the parents while Ren went upstairs to speak to the girl. After a quick exit, Dragen realized that the couple were in fact Ren's parents, who had abandoned her many years ago and that the girl was in fact her younger sister. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z